crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Chocolat Miel
Chocolat Miel is a first generation pureblood vampire. Along with his twin sister Millefeuille Miel and Gilles de Rais, they are the three most powerfull members of the Council. Character information Appearance Although he is already some hundreds years old, Chocolat has the appearance of a child in his early teens. Personality Despite his age, Chocolat's childish behaviour suits his appearance of a young teenager. But, at the same time, just like Gilles de Rais and Millefeuille, he is considered ruthless and merciless when it comes to keeping order in the world. Out of the three, Chocolat seems to be more serious and reasonable, and rarely shows his laughter and excitement. He never shows any particular enjoyment at the others' actions. History Chocolat was one of Carmilla's followers that supported her plan for the creation of Crepuscule. He was raised, along with his sister, by Carmilla and Nergal in the human world. In Crepuscule, Chocolat is one of the three most powerful members of the Council that rules the world. Him and the other two are the ones that those summoned at the Council get to meet. While on the Council, the Miel twins show no mercy to traitors. Plot Overview When Sylvia comes in the Council to give the report about Nergal's attack in Arzew, along with the Forest of Night's situation, Chocolat, Millefeuille and Gilles de Rais reveal to her that they know everything about the research Angela is conducting. They make it clear that if Angela stays by Navarus's side, he will be send to the heretic trial. After Sylvia has left, Gilles announces Chocolat and Millefeuille that their main goal for the moment is to eliminate Angela using Sylvia. By doing this, they will manage to restrain Navarus as well. Two days after Carne's rampage at Arzew, Angela and Navarus are called to appear before the Council. When they arrive, they find Chocolat, Millefeuille and Gilles there. Gilles greets Angela, while Chocolat is standing right of him with a frowning look on his face. Gilles mocks Angela for believing that he wouldn't know where she is. He tells her that he has known her whereabouts ever since she woke up, while Chocolat and his sister are giggling and calling Angela stupid and an idiot. Navarus then intervenes and demands to know why they were summoned. Gilles explains that the reason is Carne's rampage. Angela starts yelling that she knows nothing about this rampage. Millefeuille mocks Angela for feigning ignorance and Chocolat repeats his sister's words. Gilles, then, reveals that the Council has an informant inside Arzew, who has witnessed exactly what happened that night. At that very moment, Laura James appears before them. Interrupting Navarus, who calls Laura a dog of the Council, Gilles proposes to start the questioning of Angela and Navarus, but, immediately, suuggests calling it an interrogation rather than a questioning. Millefeuille says that she is hoping for their cooperation and, with an expressionless face, Chocolat, once again, repeats her words. Power and Abilities Chocolat and his twin's abilities are more powerful than anyone else's in the Council. Chocolat has the nature ability of wind. By controling wind, he can fly. He could fly with incredible speed that according to him, even Nergal has to respect him because of his speed. He could also use magic that surpass Setz's Fire Soul or creating a shield that reflect Lark's light. Relationship Millefeuille Miel Millefeuille is Chocolat's twin sister. He gets along well with his sister and will protect her when she is in danger. Gilles de Rais Gilles is the head of the council. Chocolat seems to obey Gilles. Angela Erzebet Angela is Chocolat's childhood friend. Although Chocolat is one of the vampires plan to kill Angela. He seems to regret after that and agree to step down from his position as a senate member to atone for what he did to Angela. Carmilla Erzsebet Carmilla is Chocolat's and Millefeuille's foster mother. She and Nergal are the one who help them when their village is burned and their parents are killed. They seem to love her and support her in her plan to create the world Crepuscule and protect it while she is freezed. Nergal Nergal is Chocolat's and Millefeuille's foster father. He and Carmilla are the one who help them when their village is burned and their parents are killed. However, they seem to disobey him but still respect him in some aspects. Trivia * His last name "Miel" means "honey" in French. * He and his sister are named after sweets. He is named after Chocolate. * His weakness is his twin sister, Millefeuille Miel. * Both Chocolat, and Millefeuille Miel's biological parents died in a fire. * It is revealed in chapter 140 that Chocolat learned of Tepes darkness ability from Gilles when they were kids and Lark told Chocolat that he came from the outer world and he has Tepes ability (Chocolat figured the rest out) * In resent chapters Chocolat learns that Lark is a human, unlike his twin sister who condesndingly tells him to be quiet and he might not get hurt Chocolat is calm and shows no hostility to Lark, even though it was humans that supposedly killed is biologal parents this could because Lark is just a child. Category:Characters Category:First Generation Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Council Member Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male